Christmas Drabbles
by ellie2498
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. But they're all NoCo, except for one Coderra, but what're ya gonna do? Plus, they're super fluffy, so be ready!
1. The Christmas Tree

**These are just some drabbles that I wrote earlier because I was bored. And yes, they're all NoCo, 'cause that's how I roll.**

* * *

"Noah, where did you put the star?"

"What star?"

"The one for the top of the Christmas tree!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh, I think I left it in that box, over there," Noah pointed, then he resumed reading his book. Cody rolled his eyes. He had to decorate this tree all by himself! Sure enough, Cody found the big, golden star in there. He grabbed it, then stood, peering at the tree, wondering how he was going to get this on. The tree they picked out was _way _taller than both of them. A few seconds later, he was dragging a chair from the kitchen noisily across the wooden floor. He still wasn't quite tall enough, so he had to drag it all the way back. Then, he found a stool, and began to drag it again. By this point, Noah got annoyed.

"What are you doing?!"

"Putting the star on the tree," Cody answered calmly while carefully standing on the stool. He was determined.

"Be careful," Noah warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you hand me the star?"

Noah got up and handed it to his boyfriend. Suddenly, Cody fell backwards, the stool tripping out from under him. Luckily, Noah was standing behind him and caught him.

"I thought I told you to be careful!"

"But I got it on there," Cody said sheepishly, grinning and cheeks rosy from the scare. Noah just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

**Okay, so this is just one, but I will post more! Just review and tell me what you think! Sorry it's so short, but it's a drabble, so what did you expect?**


	2. Waiting

**Here's the next one! I hope you like it! It's even fluffier than the last.**

* * *

Noah and Cody sat on the couch, both reading. Well, Noah was reading, but Cody was thinking of a plan to get Noah to notice him. He wasn't usually this desperate, but his boyfriend had practically ignored him all day! He kept glancing over at Noah, hoping to catch his eye. When that didn't work, he came up with a better plan. He slowly got up and backed out of the room, watching Noah the whole time. Noah saw him, of course, but didn't say anything. He merely smirked.

Cody ran into the garage and started excitedly going through the boxes of Christmas stuff they hadn't opened yet. After making a huge mess, like usual, he found what he was looking for and held it up, right in front of his face, to get a better look. He put on his most devious face, imitating Izzy. _Mistletoe. Perfect. _He laughed out loud and ran back inside.

Grabbing a chair and a roll of tape, he marched back into the living room doorway to put his plan into action. Standing on the chair, he taped the mistletoe to the ceiling, then sat in the chair, smiling with his head in his hands. He tried to look as cute as possible, since Noah had always told him that he originally fell for his cuteness.

Finally, curiousity got the better of Noah, and he had to ask, "Cody, what are you doing?"

"Waiting."

* * *

**Hee hee hee. Not my best work, I know. I really thought this one was going to be longer, but oh well. But still review and such. **


	3. Company

**Okay Coderrafan4, this is it. Your Christmas present from a stranger.**

* * *

**Sierra: GOOD MORNING CODY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Cody saw this text from Sierra, and for once, he didn't groan. In fact, not even stalker Sierra could ruin this day for him. It was Christmas, his favorite day of the year! He even texted her back:

**Cody: Right back atcha.**

When Sierra received this message from Cody, she screamed at the top of her lungs. He FINALLY texted back!

"Shut up!" her horrid mother yelled from downstairs. Sierra muffled her scream with a pillow. Now, what should she say? He's never actually texted back before.

**Sierra: What are you doing for Christmas?**

There. That didn't sound too stalkery. She was trying her best to tone down her obsession since Total Drama ended, but it was challenging. Cody was her whole life!

**Cody: Hangin with my parents.**

'That's a total lie,' Cody thought. More like he and his parents exchanged presents, opened presents from other extended family members, and they went their seperate ways. But he would never tell Sierra this. She would probably go blog it all over the internet.

**Sierra: Cool.**

She couldn't think of anything better to say.

**Cody: And what are you doing today?**

'Cody- always a gentleman!' Sierra thought, smiling. But her Christmas celebrations were always pathetic. Actually, they weren't even celebrations.

**Sierra: Nothing :(**

'Nothing?! Who does nothing on Christmas?!' Cody was appalled.

**Cody: Is anyone there with you?**

'Was Cody actually... concerned? About ME?' Sierra was absolutely giddy.

**Sierra: Well, my mom, but that's not saying much.**

'Would it be rude to ask where her dad is?' Cody wondered. He decided that yes, it would be.

**Cody: What do you mean?**

'Should I explain my whole story to Cody? No, it's too long and heartfelt to be sent over a text. Silly girl!' Sierra scolded herself. See, Sierra's dad died in a car wreck when she was little. She barely remembers him. After he died, her mother latched on to being obsessed with Chris McLane. Then, when Total Drama World Tour ended, Sierra and her mom got in a fight because Sierra was trying to convince her that Chris was evil and mean. It's been about a year since then, and her mother was still holding a grudge and acting icily towards her, no matter how many times Sierra apologized.

**Sierra: Long story short, my mom hates me.**

'Sierra's own mother hates her? Wow. I feel kind of bad now.' Cody thought. He started to bite his lip. Nervous habit.

**Cody: I'm sure she doesn't hate you. **Cody replied, but how could he know?

'Ugh, he doesn't know anything!' Sierra thought, but then immediately dismissed it. But what was she supposed to say to that? If she said "you're right," she would be lying. If she said "you're wrong," they might get into a fight, just like her and her mother did. She couldn't let that happen!

**Sierra: ...**

'Whatever, Sierra. You're so weird.' But Cody's thoughts kept coming back to the purple-haired girl. He couldn't erase the fact that she was spending Christmas with an even more disfunctional family than his, and he didn't even think that was possible!

* * *

That afternoon, Cody finally gave in. 'Gosh Cody, you're such a softie!' he thought, frustrated. He put on his old Chuck Taylors and a jacket, and yelled, "I'm going to a friend's house. I won't be back for a while."

"Okay!" His mom yelled back.

Cody knew where Sierra lived, but he had never actually been there. But from pictures he'd seen, he was pretty sure he could find it.

* * *

Back in Sierra's room, she was watching re-runs of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Might as well learn everything there is to know about the new cast too. She sighed. "Merry Christmas," she spoke aloud.

* * *

An hour later, Cody parked his car on Sierra's street. In front of him was a house that was painted green, yellow, and purple. 'This looks like the place,' he thought. He walked up to the front door and knocked. Even though it was his choice to drive all the way over here, he was kind of hoping no one would answer.

'Those stupid business people! Coming on Christmas! I don't want to buy your crap!' Sierra thought angrily. But when she saw who was standing on her porch, she nearly fainted with happiness. She composed herself and opened the door.

Cody smiled. "Hi Sierra."

Sierra couldn't not bear-hug him. "CODY!"

They went inside and Sierra had to ask, "Why are you here? Not that I don't totally love it, but if you wanted to see me, I could've driven over there!"

"I just thought that no one should have to spend Christmas alone, is all," Cody answered, and he meant it.

They settled down with some hot chocolate and talked. For hours.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything," Cody admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay! This is still the best Christmas ever!" Sierra happily replied.

And you know what? Cody thought so too.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry I had to switch to Coderra there, but I had duties to fulfill!**


	4. The Two-Headed Monster

**Merry Christmas! This one really doesn't have to do with the theme here, but I thought I should post it anyway.**

* * *

It was freezing outside. Literally. Cody and Noah were waiting on the bus porch of Zachary Taylor Middle School for Noah's older brother, Matthew, to pick them up. They were the only ones out there, and it was starting to grow dark.

"The last day of school before winter break, and we get stuck here!" Cody exclaimed. He was freezing his butt off in his jacket. Noah had dragged him to the library right after the final bell rang to get a book for the holidays, thinking it would only take a second and they could still catch the bus. But it seemed that everyone else had the same idea, and they got stuck waiting at the back of the check-out line, which stretched halfway across the long room. By the time they had finished and went outside, everyone, even teachers, had fled. Since it was so cold, they tried going back inside, but the doors had locked behind them.

Noah sat down. He might as well, since Matthew had a tendency to be late. He was probably still at his girlfriend's house. He was always there. It annoyed the crap out of Noah. For one, she was all he ever talked about. _Oh, Meloney said the funniest thing this morning... Meloney thinks that movie is stupid... Meloney says she LOVES me! _Meloney, Meloney, MELONEY! He was tired of it! Second, Matthew would always hold the fact that he had a GIRLfriend in front of Noah, who had a BOYfriend. Noah, growing mad, texted Matthew "HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

Cody, almost as if sensing Noah's sudden temper, sat next to Noah and put his head lightly on Noah's shoulder. Noah had on an old, gray sweatshirt that was three sizes too big. But it was good at trapping body heat, so he was nice and toasty. Cody kept slowly inching closer to Noah until there wasn't even a millimeter of space between them. Noah didn't mind at all. Cody started to play with Noah's hand, opening it and closing it. Then, he got bored of that and took Noah's arm. He didn't do anything with it, he just hugged it. Noah thought it was kind of cute, but really weird.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"Sitting."

"With... with my arm?"

"Yeah. It's warm."

"Are you cold?"

Cody just nodded his head, staring at the concrete ground. Noah sighed and lifted up his sweatshirt, engulfing Cody in it. It took a minute, but Cody found the headhole and popped out. He showed Noah a big, toothy grin. Noah rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop himself from smiling back. And there they sat, on the cold ground, both wearing the same sweatshirt.

* * *

**Mmmm... Not my best work. But oh well! I will update CSI and maybe start another story later. But for now- MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


End file.
